I wont die for you
by wolf177
Summary: World and life as we know it has went to shit, how long do you think a persons sanity stays in tacked when she is by herself with only herself and walkers to talk to for 9 months. Welcome to her world, see it through her eyes. What will happen when a group arrive at the prison, will she gain her sanity back or will all hell break loose...again.
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing a walking dead story, please let me know what you think of the 1st chapter, cheers guys x**

_The sun was already starting to rise, the glow of the sun was warm but was interrupted by the cool breeze, it felt nice. Birds starting their song, yadda yadda yadda, as beautiful as it is today it doesn't stop what is really happening in this world. The dead walk the earth, no-one believed the story's to start with except crazy and paranoid people...but they soon realized that the story were true._  
_Guess you could say I'm kinda crazy and paranoid in a sense, I was well prepared for the end of the world well for zombies to walk the earth, plenty of weapons, food, supplies, why was i prepared? Well I had alot of free time on my hands, made it a hobby some may say, why not when you don't have a job. Oh ya forgot to say won a lovely lottery pot a year ago, 10 mil. Not bad i say, sucks i couldn't use the rest of it though, money is used to lighting fire or toilet roll in this new world._

_I think I'm more towards the crazy side now, 9 months of no-one to talk to but myself and walkers, can really drive u mad sometimes. I remember, it was about 4 months into me living here, i broke down and went bad shit insane and kinda mutilated 40 walkers, well not really kinda, I was in a bad place and taking my anger out on them gave me a sense of relief, surely made those prisoners on the food court learn their place, don't annoy or mess with me or even come near me and i wont kill them, mutual understanding I like to call it, but there is always one who doesn't listen, in this case a couple of the but they soon learned since there was 6 of them till one got a little bit too friendly and unfortunately met and early end to his pathetic life. Hmm...that was an interesting day_.

_Maybe I should be writing this all down, like a new world gospel, but who's going to read it? hmm maybe I could teach a walker to read, man that would be funny to do "Now mister corpse this word is "flesh" walker try to bite my hand off, bitch slap. hehe nah stupid idea possibly crazy idea._

_I can hear them again, voices, I wonder, I wonder._

_Looks like they cleared the yard, how nice of them, lets see, 10 of them with a kid and wait, really a pregnant women, how idiotic, wow my new word for the day, idiotic. Hmm they haven't noticed me yet or am I imagining things again, like that time i thought a clown was trying to strangle my in my sleep, so many restless night till i relized i have an over active imagination._

Sitting Indian style high on the roof of a guard tower closest to the prison sat a young women, round about 26 years of age now, long dirty auburn hair, closer to red some may say, reaching her mid back. Wearing a black tank top showing of some of her many tattoos, dirty dark blue jeans and black biker boots. Hunting rifle strapped to her back and a machete resting on her lap. She watched closely at the new intruders in the yard taking care of all the walkers there.

_Hm they can have the prison, as long as they leave my guard tower along, this is my home not theirs and if they try to take my home from me then i guess the days will get very interesting._

A dark smirk worked its way on her slender face as she watches the group gather around their newly lit fire, reminds her of her time spend in the woods, good old times. Lifting the machete from her lap she decided it was time for a nap and see what tomorrow would bring. Jumping down through the hole in the roof of the guard town she place her weapons on the table in front of the windows of the tower and made her way over to her mattress that she got from C-block in the prison and drifted into a light sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**1st chapter was short, woops, this chapter and next chapters will be longer**

**Paige POV**

Another beautiful day, sun is up, cooling breeze, stink of decaying copse's, Paige sat on the roof of her guard tower again spying through her rifles telescope.

"too close redneck" she whispered to herself.

_What do you get when redneck and scruffy come to close to my guard tower...they get bullet in they're eye, wait, no no no I wont shoot them, gotta be nice. Lets see. Might aswell meet and greet. Meet and greet, who came up with that saying, in fact Im gonna go play with some of the walkers._

Throwing her rifel on her back and jumping down into the guard tower, she grabbed her machete and made her way down the rope that was tied to the side of the tower, cover her from her new neighbours, once she hit the ground Paige made her way into B-block to have her fun.

**Rick POV**

"Rick, some one has been here recently" checking out boot prints in the gravel, Daryl knew these prints are recent maybe a day old.

"Haven't checked out this guard tower yet, lets have a look" opening the door to the tower Rick had his axe ready and his colt in his holster just in case,letting Daryl head in fist with this crossbow to check the stairs.

Place is pretty clean, someone is living in here, only thoughts running though Ricks head as they came to the door to the top of the tower, kneeling down Daryl gave the signal for 1,2,3.

They rushing in through the door checking out each area with weapons raised in-case of a walker or someone who means hard to the group.

"someone has defiantly been living here, by the looks of it, they have been here for long time" Daryl said as he was looking at the supply's, water, canned food and weapons, well prepared.

Pick up a slowly burning cigarette from the ashtray and stubbing it out properly he lifted up what looks like a wallet and had a look through for any I.D of who has been living here, he placed the wallet back down on the table as it was empty.

"Ya looks like it, but where are they and who are they" looking round the room, rick looked out of the window as he saw a figure making they're way to to the entrance of the tower, holding a walkers head by the little hair it had left.

**Paige POV**

_Well that was fun, new record 10 walker in under 15 minutes, was a stress relief. And a new little buddy_, Paige thought as she walked back to her guard tower and lifting the snapping head of a walker to look it in the eyes. The walker head snarled and snapped it teeth, wanted to tear her flesh to fill its hunger.

"aww whose a cute lil head" she said as she flicks the walkers nose, smiling as she does this then looking in slight disgust as apart of the walkers nose came off and stuck to her finger, _ewwww_, was her only thought as she flicked the rotting piece of skin off her finger.

"hmm i shall call u bob" she spoke smiling while making her way to the door of her home  
_Wait a minute, that door was closed when i left_.

Slowly and silently moving towards the door of the guard tower, Paige ready her machete to get rid of the intruder. Stopping suddenly she could see the intruder's._ Really! two of them_, was Paiges thoughts as one of the pointed a loaded crossbow at her. Paige was quick to relatiate, pulling out her pistal from her jeans and aiming for the rednecks eye.

_God damn redneck..._

**Rick POV**

"Wow, wow, both of you calm down" putting my hand on Daryl shoulder i kept my eye on the girl in front of us, so much dirt, blood and grime on her if I didn't know any better she could be mistaken for a walker. She looks familiar, wait why is she caring a walkers head.

"She drops her weapon and drops the walker head, i will lower mine" Daryl spoke while keeping aim on her.  
_This situation isn't going to go well_ is all i could think as i could see she was tensing up and her aim unmoving, her eyes direcly on Daryl, ready to shoot in a second.

"Hey ma'am" she briefly shifted her eyes to me then back at Daryl "We're not gonna hurt you, please lower your weapon and...and that head and we will lower ours, we just want to talk"  
I could see the anger in her eyes, no fear, just anger. So much hate what happened to her.

_SHIT!_ i ducked as the walker head was thrown at us, the force it was thrown with made the walkers head splatter into pieces against the wall and i saw her run.

"crazy son of a bitch" was all i could hear Daryl say as she ran.

"shit lets go" Daryl was already ahead of me as we ran the same way she went.

_Stupid people, snooping around my home... maybe i should get rid of them, maybe_

"AWW! god damn it, where the hell am I" no point n being quiet as every walker could aready hear me shouting BOOYA each time I kill a walker.

Staring down the long corridor only thing in the place is dead walker's that she has killed, trying to remember which way she came in. Must have been 6 days now shes been wondering the prison corridors, its like a maze in here. Each time she thinks shes out, she ends up in the same corridor she was in before.

_I feel like a mouse in a maze, man Im hungry, and tired, how much longer can i stay awake, hmm let make it a game, if I say awake for 10 days then I get a medal, how would i get a medal, well silly you can make it out of bobs broken skull. Man i have some awesome ideas_. thoughts that have been running through her head for the past few hours, Paige sat down next to the walker she just killed picking up its arm and staring at it.

_I wonder if i could eat this, I mean its just meat, once human then human died and woke back up and munched other humans, sooo the meat may be a bit stale but should still be edible._ Studying the arm and moving it back and forth she took out her machete and chopped the arm away from the walker body, sighing as she leaned against the wall, debating with herself.

_What if I eat this and I die of walker poison, heh food poison, walker poison, new medical issues, doctor, doctor i think i may have walker poison. i wonder i wonder, sooo thirsty, tired, maybe i should rest a bit and what wait for a walker to chew o your ass, get up now!_

With that thought she stood up, throwing the walkers arm to the side, legs already starting to shake because of dehydration she started walking down another corridor look for a safe ish place to sleep for a bit, and she found it, an empty cell

_This will do, bit dusty, lets do some spring cleaning._ she closed the cell door and fell down onto the bed letting the dust pile up into a cloud of dust, no caring it was already starting to settle on her already dirty blood covered back and hair

_Spring cleaning who though of that, do people only clean when spring starts, some rule that was set for everyone, how stupid._ Smiling as she closed her eyes thinking of the time she used a walkers intestines as a skipping rope because she was bored.

Paige drifted into a sleep that she dosnt know that this sleep could kill her.


End file.
